Et si leur rêve devenait réalité?
by Laona
Summary: Naruto se voit confier une mission importante. Il embraque son équipe composé de lui même, Sasuke et Gaaradans une aventure hors du commun, en effet, ils vont très vite se retrouvé dans une ville pèrs de Paris, avec deux jeunes femmes...
1. Débarquement

Titre : Et si leur rêve devenait réalité?

Personnages : Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara et un autre qui seras surprise et pour les personnages réel, y'auras moua c'est à dire Océane, alias Aya ainsi qu'une amie mais qui dans la fic joura ma meilleure amie, Yasmine alias Kurapika

Résumer : Naruto se voit confier une mission importante. Il embraque son équipe composé de lui même, Sasuke et Gaaradans une aventure hors du commun, en effet, ils vont très vite se retrouvé dans une ville pèrs de Paris, avec deux jeunes femmes...

Note : Les perso ne sont pas à moi, hélas mais «moi» suis bien à moi XD.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Naruto sortit en trombe du burreau de l'hokage. Elle venait de lui confier une mission très importante, et surtout top secrète. Il sautait de joie, mais il ne savait pas qu'en réalité si Tsunade lui avait confier cette mission c'était parce que tous les autres ninjas du vilages étaient occupé.

Le petit blond, passa devans chez Sasuke et lui cria de venir avec lui. Le tombeur de ses dames arriva en ralant puis il appris qu'il avait une mission. Ils se mirent tout deux à courir pour trouver Gaara car depuis que Sakura était le disciple de Tsunade, Gaara avec prit sa place.

A quelques pas d'eux, ils apperçurent une chevelure rousse, sans aucun doute lui, ils le mirent au courant, puis s'en allèrent dans la foret.

-----------------------------------

Devans un écrant de télévision, deux jeunes filles, âgées de 16 ans et 13 ans, regardèrent avec attention, un animé, mais pas n'importe quel animé, celui de Naruto. La plus âgée des deux se nommait Océane mais préférait être appellée Aya, et la plus jeune se prénommait Yasmine mais elle préférait se faire appelé Itachi mais comme dans cette fic c'est pas possible elle s'appelera Kurapika. Oui donc elles regardaient la TV, avec un paquet de gâteaux ainsi que du thé, préparé par la maman de Kura ainsi qu'un grand sucrier, qui se trouvait déjà à moitié vide, à cause d'Aya et d'une autre amie qui était passer quel que temps avant.

Kura, imagine que les personnages de Naruto débarque ici, à Conflans, dans cette ville pomée et qu'ils soient rien que pour nous.

Les yeux d'Aya s'illuminèrent en imaginant, un Sasuke tout doux avec elle et rien que pour elle, devans les regards des autres filles totalement jalouses, puis elle s'imagina avec Gaara, kyaaaa, elle veut que sa arrive.

- Heuu Aya, sa arrivera pas et puis si sa arrive y'aura jamais Itachi!!

Kura fit s'emblant de pleurer, pour se faire réconforté. Elles finirent de regarder l'épisode.

-----------------------------------

Du côté de l'équipe de Naruto, il eu quelques petits changements, car Naruto venait d'oublier l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre. Sasuke lui cria dessus.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécil, rappel toi, sinon jte tus." Hurla Sasuke

- IDIOT, tu peux pas même te souvenir de ça, c'est super important." Enchaina Gaara, lui aussi au bord des nerfs, d'avoir du

faire équipe avec cet incapable, même si c'était son ami.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto se souvena, qu'il fallait aller dans une petite crique. Une crique que Sasuke ne connaissait que trop bien, car c'est là qu'Itachi lui avait enseigné ses premiers coups. Sasuke avait le regard vide, puis essaya de se ressaisir, même si Naruto et Gaara avaient vue son regard. Mais aucun n'en parla, de peur de blesser l'Uchiwa.

Une fois arrivé à la crique, ils inspectèrent puis Sasuke cria qu'il avait trouvé un objet bizarre, une espèce de boite, avec un écran, mais pas un écran d'ordinateur comme ils avaient chacun dans leur chambre (ah bon ils ont des ordis? ôO), mais un objet, bien plus bizarre. Naruto appuya sur le bouton marqué « marche » il se recula, et manqua de tombé dans les bras de Sasuke mais ce fut le sable de Gaara qui le rattrapa.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, au secouuuuuur

Sasuke et Gaara regardèrent l'objet, puis ils se reconnurent, mais pas comme dans une glace. Ils se trouvèrent très beau dessus, puis quand l'image bougeat ils prirent peur aussi.

Biensur l'objet était une ... ... télé mouahahah.

Naruto, Sasuke et Gaara furent absorbés par l'image, et se retrouvèrent dans le salon d'une humaine, enfin non deux, Aya et Kura, qui venaient juste de parler de leur rêve de voir les personnages de Naruto débarquer.

Kura se mit à pleurer car son chéri n'était pas là, alors qu'Aya était aux anges, bas oui, Sasuke et Gaara en même temps, elle pouvait mourire tranquil après ça, enfin pas trop tôt non plus. Mais du côté de nos héros, c'était pas les même réaction, Gaara resta comme toujours, aussi impacible, ce qui découragea Aya, mais Sasuke lui réagissait mais mal, d'après elle, car il regardait Kura, et Naruto commençait à toucher à tout, et à regarder des portrait de famille.

Aya et Kura se regardèrent avec des yeux remplit de malices.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Naruto: Mais pourquoi dans ta fic jsuis aussi bête?

Aya : Parce que tu l'es naturellement? -oréol au dessus de la tête-

Gaara : Elle à tout à fait raison, et puis jvois pas pourquoi c'ets toi qui es le héros de cet animé, sa devrait être heuuu

Sasuke : MOUAAAAAAAAAAA rire démoniaque en se tapant la pose

Aya : Laissez moi vos avis sur ce premier chapitre, c'ets ma premier fic, alors soyer indulgent autant sur l'histoire que sur les fautes d'orthographes "


	2. Présentation

_**Titre** : Et si leur rêve devenait réalité?_

_**Personnages** : Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara et un autre qui seras surprise et pour les personnages réel, y'auras moua c'est à dire Océane, alias Aya ainsi qu'une amie mais qui dans la fic joura ma meilleure amie, Yasmine alias Kurapika_

_**Résumer** : Naruto se voit confier une mission importante. Il embraque son équipe composé de lui même, Sasuke et Gaaradans une aventure hors du commun, en effet, ils vont très vite se retrouvé dans une ville pèrs de Paris, avec deux jeunes femmes..._

_**Note** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi, hélas mais «moi» suis bien à moi XD.  
_

* * *

_Naruto commençait à toucher à tout, et à regarder des portrait de famille._

_Aya et Kura se regardèrent avec des yeux remplit de malices._

Quand soudain elles entendirent un grand "boum". C'était Naruto qui venait de casser un cadre dans lequel ce trouvait une photo de Kura et Aya en rollers. Elles tenaient vraiment à cette photo du coup elles furent vraiment énervées et elles hurlèrent en même temps :

-NARUTOOOO, TOUJOURS AUSSI MALADROIT !!!!

La personne concernée, apparemment très surprise se retourna vers ses camarades…qui étaient toujours aussi impassible puis ensuite vers les deux jeunes filles

-Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ? Et puis qui êtes vous ? Et c'est quoi ça et…

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une bouchée de sable lui bloquait la bouche.

Un lourd et pesant silence vint s'installer dans la pièce jusqu'au moment où Aya se décida à parler.

-Euh..bon…bonjour je m'apelle Aya en…enchanté….

Silence.

-En fait..vous êtes sorti de la TV ...

Long silence.

-On vous connais parce que vous faîtes parti du manga naruto et…

Là elle fut interrompue par Gaara.

-Muahaha un manga qui s'apelle Naruto…sortit de la …de la TV et puis quoi encore ? Votre histoire ne tient pas debout, Naruto, le héros d'une série?? Mais le héros d'une série se devrai être moi, ou lui -en montran Sasuke du doigt ou plutôt du sable- mais pas ce baka, prétentieux qui se souvient même pas de l'endroit de la mission!! Bon écoutez moi bien vous allez nous ramener chez nous tout de suite sinon je vous tues !!! Tout compte fait je vais vous tuer tout de suite !!!Muahaha.

Aya sûrement blessée et vexée lui répondit en haussant le ton :

-Ah ouais ?! Et je peux savoir comment tu vas rentrer chez toi si tu nous tues ?

-Et ! Comment t'ose haussez sur moi le ton !!!

-Je vais ce que je veux et puis c'est chez moi ici pour tes infos !!! (et jsuis l'auteur tire la langue)

-Nan Aya ici c'est chez moi ….

-Ah oui euh…'scuse moi !!

Kurapika décide alors de prendre la parole après un long soupir :

-Pfff pas cool y'a même pas Itachi, bon j'me présente moi c'est Kurapika et ici vous êtes chez MOI donc en attendent que l'on trouve une solution pour que vous retourniez dans votre monde il va falloir vous héberger, vous avez de la chance que mes parents sois partis en vancances juste avant que l'on allume la télévision.

Elle se retourne puis chuchote à Aya :

-Dis tu peux apeller tes parents pour leurs dire que tu dors chez moi parce que franchement je me vois pas avec trois mecs dans le même maison que moi toute seule.

-OK jvais les appeler.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Les jeunes filles se retournèrent. Cétait Naruto qui avait demandé en pointant du doigt les rollers sur la photo.

-C'est des chaussures à la mode chez vous ??

Elles éxplosèrent de rire et Kurapika dit :

-Il faudras qu'on vous aprennent quelques petits trucs quand même.

Et Aya ajouta :

-C'est clair !!

Sasuke parrut le plus apte à analysé la situation, et suivit Aya dans le couloir alors que celle-ci venait de décroché le téléphone fixe, et pour aller s'isolé, craignant les hurlements de ses parents. Mais ce fut elle qui cria en voyant Sasuke. Il se mit à rire discrètement, alala quesqu'il est beau quand il rit.

-Ce que nous a dit ton amie est vrai?

-Bien sur, c'est pas une menteuse, mais j'aurai une question à vous enfin te poser, jpeux te toucher, parce que normalement pour nous vous êtes du papier !!

Il riat de nouveau de bon coeur, puis il s'approcha d'Aya et lui tendit le bras, la jeune fille, s'approcha et toucha, avec la pointe de son doigt de bras et s'apperçut qu'il était bien en chaire et en os, alors elle lui sauta au cou, telment elle était contente. Après quelques instant, elle recula de quelques pas, rouge écarlate, mais avec un sourire super joyeux. Kura avait vue la scène et était jalouse, car elle voulait le grand frère.

Après avoir appellé ses parents, Aya put rester 1 semaine, à condition d'appeller ses parents tous les soirs alala les parents tout de même. Elle explica tout à Kura, puis s'en allèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le dinée.

* * *

Aya : Ah le deuxième chapitre, est enfin paru. 

Sasuke : Je parle beaucoup je trouve !!

Aya : QUOIIIIIIII? Tu parles quasiment pas alors tait toi

Sasuke : Mais ...

Aya : TAIT TOI, ou au prochain chapitre tu meurs ou jte case avec ton frère chéri, qu etu aimes à l'infini.

Sasuke : Okay okay, jme la ferme mais jdis quand même que ...

Aya : _entrain d'écrire le couple "SasuIta"_

Sasu : _assomé par le sable de Gaara_

Tous : Ouai bas en gros laisser des reviews pour dire à cet auteur de pacotille si c'est bien !!


	3. Arrivée rapide

_**Titre** : Et si leur rêve devenait réalité?_

**Personnages** : Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara et un autre qui seras surprise et pour les personnages réel, y'auras moua c'est à dire Océane, alias Aya ainsi qu'une amie mais qui dans la fic joura ma meilleure amie, Yasmine alias Kurapika

**Résumer** : Naruto se voit confier une mission importante. Il embraque son équipe composé de lui même, Sasuke et Gaaradans une aventure hors du commun, en effet, ils vont très vite se retrouvé dans une ville pèrs de Paris, avec deux jeunes femmes...

**Note** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi, hélas mais «moi» suis bien à moi XD. 

_**Réponce aux reviews** : Je sais que le chapitre est plutôt court, mais c'est notre premier fic, à Kura et à moi et se sont surtout nos premier chapitres, par la suite on s'améliore un peu "_

* * *

_Elle explica tout à Kura, puis s'en allèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le diner_

Une fois dans la cuisine, Aya et Kura commencèrent à discuter, sans s'apperçevoir que Sasuke regardait depuis la porte pour en savoir plus sur elles. Il ne fut pas déçut du voyage, car Aya parlait de lui, comme quoi il était vraiment très beau, et qu'elle aimerai bien avoir lui et Gaara en même temps. Il parut outré, mais le pire restait à venir :

-Moi je veux mon Itachi, franchement, le grand-frère ne vaut pas le petit, alala quesqu'il est beau!!

Sasuke se mit à hurler sur Kura, comme quoi, son frère n'était qu'un imbécil, qu'il ne méritait pas la vie, et qu'il ferai justice lui même, en vangeant ses parents. La plus jeune des deux filles, se mit à avoir peur et vint se réfugier dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

-Mais ca va pas la tête, tu te crois où comme ça? J'te rapel que tu n'es pas chez toi, et que ton frère n'est pas là

Aya pria pour ne pas se faire tuer sur place, mais au contraire, Sasuke regarda la jeune fille avec méprit et partit dans le salon. Kura voulait mettre du cianure dans l'assiette de Sasuke mais Aya criat qu'il n'en était pas question, en disant qu'Itachi hurlerait lui aussi car il n'aurait pas pu tuer lui même son p'tit frère.

Après ce crépage de chignon, Aya et Kura apportèrent un grand plat de patte à la carbonara, sous les yeux dégouté des trois ninjas.

Les yeux d'Aya lancèrent des éclaires, et Sasuke décida de gouter. Il adora ça, et dit au deux autres d'en mager aussi. Finalement le repas se passa, prèsque sans encombre, bas oui Naruto changeait à chaque fois d'assiette, heuresement que Kura n'avait pas 100 assiettes, sinon elle aurait du toutes les lavées. Il y eu aussi deux assiettes de casser par la faute de Naruto.

Il était 13h54, lorsque le téléphone sonna, c'était les parents de Kura qui voulaient savoir si tout se passait bien à la maison, biensur la concernée, répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème mais qu'elle avait casser deux assiettes, car elle et son amie regardaient la télé, lorsque la sonette c'était déclancher, et qu'elles avaient sursauter. Elle dit aussi qu'Aya restait une semaine, ce qui ne dérangeat pas les parents (on est bien dans un fic XD). Naruto, avait décidé de faire la vaisselle, sous les yeux attentif d'Aya, Gaara quand a lui, il essayait la vaiselle, mais avec du sable, c'était pas le top " . Sasuke lui regardait la télé, puis tomba sur l'épisode où il se battait avec Naruto, avant de partir chez Orochimaru et se mit à hurler.

-C'est faux, sa c'est même pas passer comme ça, ce baka, c'est pas assez fort pour me bloquer, je l'es battu en à peine deux coup, de Kakashi n'est même pas venu. De plus le sensei n'a plus son masque, et je ne suis plus le tombeur du village, alors met moi à jour ce truc, avant que je ne détruise ce... ce... ceeeee... tu m'as compris

Le pauvre Sasuke venait de perdre le contrôle de lui et cela l'ennervait, car il ne connaissait pas tout, ce fut Naruto qui lui expliqua ce qu'Aya lui avait dit, donc que ce "truc" ce nommait une télévision, mais qu'on l'appelait télé ou TV. Gaara lui s'en fichait royalement, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était tué quelqu'un.

Naruto toucha la télécommende puis un nouvel épisode se mit en marche, un épisode où l'on voyait Itachi. Kura arriva, les yeux en coeur pour regarder l'épisode. L'Uchiwa, regarda avec méprit puis il se recula d'un seul cout, quand l'image se troubla. Enfin tout le monde recula car le membre de l'Akatsuki venait de sortir de la TV, biensur ce n'était pas le requin mais le grand-frère du chéri d'Aya, c'est-à-dire ... Itachi.

Sasuke, se précipita vers Kura pour la protéger, de son "grand-frère", il ne voulait pas qu'il lui face du mal.

-Ah j'ai enfin trouver la porte pour venir jusqu'ici... oh mais que vois-je, mon petit-frère qui protège une humaine. Que c'est triste, tu es toujours aussi faible et lamentable

Aya ne surpportant pas le ton employer par Itachi, réplica sur un peu près le même ton, mais en un peu plus ironique.

-Mais que vois-je? Le grand-frère, quel joie, elle est même infinie. Si le faite que Sasuke soit là, te dérange, jte retiens pas.

Itachi voulu répliquer mais ...

* * *

Itachi : A bas c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai bien cru qu'on ne verrai jamais l'homme magnifique que je.. 

Sasuke : Ferme là, prétentieux.

Itachi : Hey 'tit frère ferme là aussi.

Aya : STOOOOOP _baillonne les deux frères _Le premier qui parle, meurt au prochain chapitre 

Naruto : Heuuuu laisser des reviews avant qu'elle n'assassine les deux dernier Uchiwa "

Aya : Les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus long, normalment.


	4. Les règles

_**Titre** : Et si leur rêve devenait réalité?_

_**Personnages** : Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara et un autre qui seras surprise et pour les personnages réel, y'auras moua c'est à dire Océane, alias Aya ainsi qu'une amie mais qui dans la fic joura ma meilleure amie, Yasmine alias Kurapika_

_**Résumer** : Naruto se voit confier une mission importante. Il embraque son équipe composé de lui même, Sasuke et Gaaradans une aventure hors du commun, en effet, ils vont très vite se retrouvé dans une ville pèrs de Paris, avec deux jeunes femmes..._

_**Note** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi, hélas mais «moi» suis bien à moi XD. _

* * *

_Itachi voulu répliquer mais ..._

Une main de sable vînt l'attaquer ainsi qu'une grosse boule de chidori et un Kage bushin no justsu. Itachi esquiva toute les attaques et Kura ne put s'empêcher de crier :

-Wahou !! Trop classe Itachi continue comme ça je t'adore !!!!

Les yeux des quatre ninjas se tournèrent brusquement vers Kura qui sentait un peu de rouge monter sur ses joues. A sa ceinture, elle avait attaché une petite peluche qui ressemblait à Itachi. Apparemment ce dernier en pris peur et décida de s'enfuir.

Aya regarda les trois ninjas, puis essaya de rattrapper Itachi, mais il était trop tard, mais de toute façon, elles allaient rapidement savoir où ce dernier était passer, car en allumant la TV, elles virent une caméra le suivre. Depuis quand Kura avait des objet d'espionnage chez elle?

Aya cria contre l'équipe n°7 en leur disant qu'il ne fallait pas utilisé leur technique sinon elles n'allaient pas les renvoyer chez eux, et

qu'ils devraient reconstruire la maison et payer des interets, comment ? En nature ? Hélas non.

Il était dans les environs de 14h30 et Kura était paris seule faire les boutiques pour trouver de quoi habiller nos trois ninjas, franchement ils allaient pas rester comme ça quand même ?!

En attendant Aya expliquait les règles de bases qu'ils devaient respecter durant leurs (long ou courts ?) séjour :

-Bon tout d'abord règle numéro un ne pas toucher a ce qu'on ne connaît pas ok naruto ??

-HI !!

-Très bien règle numéro deux pas de violence ni d'envie meurtrière et tout ce qui va avec compris ?

Sasuke et Gaara restèrent muets et impassible ; comme d'habitude quoi !!

-Euh... règle numéro trois demander la permission de sortir, numéro quatre mettre le linge que Kura vous à acheter

Aya énumera une assez longue liste de règle et quand ce fut le tour de la dernière, son visage commença un peu (beaucoup XD) à rougir et puis elle sourit et énumera cette dernière :

-Règle numéro 20, hum…... moi et Kura prenons le bain uniquement le soir donc si vous voulez vous doucher ce sera entre 8 et 11h et vous tromper surtout pas d'horaires si vous voulez pas que votre joue commençe à gonfler

On frappa à la porte, Aya alla ouvrir. C'était Kura qui revenait avec les deux bras remplit de sachets et un petit sourire a faire peur sur le coin des lèvres. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face des trois ninjas qui regardaient avec curiosité. Aya, qui évidemment savait ce que contenait ces paquets donc elle restait indifférente avec un joli petit sourire angélique (angélique on y croit tous XD). Kura prit la parole :

-Bon j'vous explique : comme on va pas rester à glander pendant toutes les vacances on va faire quelques sorties, et puis comme j'ai pas confiance en vous et que je veux pas que vous restiez chez moi seuls je vous ais acheter des fringues et puis tous le nécessaire pour que les gens ne vous dévisage pas et surtout qu'ils vous prennent pas pour des fous qui ce sont trompés de date pour le carnaval.

Kura dévisagait Naruto, Gaara puis Sasuke et dit :

-Bon comme je vois que vous n'avez rien à ajouter on va commencer les essayages, qui veut commencer ?

-MOI MOI !!!!(devinez qui parle XD)

-OK Naruto, Aya tu peux prendre un truc dedans et le donner à Naruto ?

La jeune fille, qui commençait à prendre goût au

« jeu » sortit d'un sachet un jean, accompagné d'une chemise blanche et des sous-vêtements (XD).

Elle les tendit à Naruto qui les prit s'enferma dans une chambre et ressortit.

Aya et Kura n'en croyait pas leurs yeux…...

* * *

Aya et Kura : Voilà notre chapitre 4n j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!

Gaara : Jsuis précé de voir comment t'es habiller Naru-kun _yeux en coeurs_

Naruto : Moi aussi "

Aya et Kura : BAKAAAA toi tu le sais, mais pas les lecteurs

Naruto : ah bon jsais comment jsuis habiller?

Les auteurs : _morte _


	5. Retournement

_La jeune fille, qui commençait à prendre goût au « jeu » sortit d'un sachet un jean, accompagné d'une chemise blanche et des sous-vêtements (XD)._

_Elle les tendit à Naruto qui les prit s'enferma dans une chambre et ressortit. _

_Aya et Kura n'en croyait pas leurs yeux…..._

Aya venait de regarder Naruto et avait les yeux en coeur tout comme Kura, en faite le p'tit blond était vraiment très séduisant. Bon au tour de Sasuke, biensur Aya attendait avec impatience se relooking. Elle sortit un jean taille basse et une chemise blance. Elle lui présisat de laisser la chemise à moitié entre ouverte, ce qu'il fit car il voulait plaire à Kura.

Sasuke sortit de la chambre, sous les yeux d'Aya, la machoire prèsque tombé à terre.

-C'est un crime d'être aussi beau !!

Cette phrase était sortie toute seule, de la bouche de la plus vieille des deux jeunes filles. Sasuke rougit beaucoup sous la phrase de la demoiselle, et lui fit un très grand sourire.

-Je sais, je suis très beau, merci !

Kura imagina le grand frère à la place de Sasuke et commença à baver en ouvrant la bouche à s'en décrocher la machoire elle aussi. Kyaaa ses muscles fins font vraiment envie, se dirent les deux amies. Gaara frappa Sasuke car Naruto n'avait d'yeux que pour celui-ci et le jeune tueur était énnervé à cause de ça.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Kura mit la radio, le mouv entre parenthèse, et tout le monde pu entendre les premières notes du nouveau titre de Tokio Hotel, groupe maudit par Aya, car elle en avait trop entendu parler, et de plus c'était trop commercial. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis général de l'assemblé. Naruto c'était mis à dancer sur la musique, Gaara, bougeait la tête et Kura frodonnait les quelques notes que l'on pouveait comprendre de la chanson. Quand à Sasuke la musique n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire au grand ravissement d'Aya. Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire, et après quelques minutes durant les quelles Gaara était partit se changé, pour enfilé lui un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt marquer de "jsuis le meilleur, jsuis l'plus beau" (ouiiiii jconfirmeuuuuh , c'était Aya XD), la musique avait changé, pour se mettre sur Aqme, Pornographie. Aya était aux anges alors que tout le monde la fixait bizarrement, à cause de son style de musique qui n'allait pas avec ses vêtements mais aussi à cause des paroles car oui sa donnait : "... Et quel que part en moi, des flashs explosent mes principes, le sexe s'empar de moi, mais sans savoir pourquoi ...". La jeune fille chantait à tue-tête.

-Heuuuuuuuu Aya, calme toi, s'il te plait, jsuis encore trop jeune pour entendre ça.

Biensur c'était encore le baka qui venait de parler, vous devinerez qui c'était.

-Aya? T'es .. non .. si .. t'es .. PERVERSEEEEEEEE? dirent Sasuke et Gaara en même temps, en train de se regarder avec les yeux grand ouvert, comme choqué.

-Moi? Mais non -Smile angélique- biensur que non -double smile angélique, en regardant le ciel enfin le plafond- jamais de la vie.

Après quelques parlottes, Aya et Kura décidèrent de sortir avec les garçons. Elles fermèrent à cléfs la maison, puis passèrent le portail avec les ninjas, pour enfin aller vers la place de la ville. Enfin ils ne purent arrivé la bas car Itachi se trouvait là.

Le porteur du long manteau noir aux nuages rouges, recommença ses remarques débiles qui avaient le don d'ennerver le plus jeune Uchiwa, car ce dernier fit des gestes et prononça en hurlant "Katon feu du ...". Itachi venait de prendre en otage Aya mais Sasuke s'en fichait royalement.

-SASUKE !! les humains n'ont pas de pouvoirs et si tu fais ça, je t'épie durant ta douche et je viendrai t'épiler le maillot en pleine nuit, de plus j'ai quelques photos compremettante de toi, et si tu continues, je les publie sur l'internet de Naruto.

Aya fut prise d'un rire diabolique, pendant que Sasuke se calmait. Itachi eu les yeux remplit d'amour pour Aya alors que Sasuke n'avait d'yeux que pour Kura.

-Un fort caractère, super jolie, prénom magnifique. Epouse moi, deviens la femme du plus bel homme du monde de Naruto.

Itachi prit les mains d'Aya, qui devenait de plus en plus rouges, mais elle n'eu le temps de répondre "non" que quelqu'un s'était mis à pleurer.

* * *

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant, mais j'ai pas eu trop le temps. Alors votre avis. Qui pleure d'après vous? 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Genre : Yaoi, Hétéro, OCC, humour  
pairing : NaruGaa, SasuKura, ItaAya, SasuAya, ItaKura... et peut-être d'autre  
disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas de moi, hélas, mais Kura et Aya sont de nous (à par pour les pseudos, qui viennent d'Ayashi no ceres et de HunterXhunter)  
**_

* * *

_**Itachi prit les mains d'Aya, qui devenait de plus en plus rouges, mais elle n'eut le temps de répondre "non" que quelqu'un s'était mis à pleurer.**_

Évidemment c'était Kura qui venait de tomber dans un profond désespoir. Sa haine était tellement grande qu'elle crut entendre un oui venant de la bouche d'Aya alors, sortit, de sa propre bouche, un énorme cri du cœur :

-Comment t'a osée me faire ça à moi ?! Je croyais qu'on était meilleures amies ?! Je….je te déteste !!!!!

Puis elle s'enfuit en pleurant de chaudes larmes qui coulaient le long du chemin. Gaara resta sur place, le regard toujours inexpressif, mais on sentait qu'il avait un peu de peine pour Kura. Naruto, euh….bah lui il a rien pigé comme d'habitude. Quand à Itachi lui avait les yeux grand ouverts car il venait de se prendre une baffe de la part de Aya qui elle aussi, avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Sasuke jeta un regard noir, plein de haine envers Aya et Itachi puis courut dans la direction ou Kura était parti en espérant la rattraper …… Il s'aperçut qu'elle était retournée chez elle. Le jeune ninja voulut ouvrir la barrière mais celle-ci était fermée à clés. Il voulut l'enfoncer, ce qu'il aurait put faire sans problème mais un bref souvenir l'arrêta ; celui du moment ou Aya énumérait la treizième règle :

« Toute chose cassée, détruite, toute porte ou tout objet cassé sera compensé par la réparation de la ….de la chose plus un autre truc tellement horrible que vous n'arriverai même pas à imaginer tellement c'est ….euh…..horrible »

Sasuke n'avait pas peur d'Aya mais étant donné son attitude ….. disons quelque peu excessive il décida de passer par-dessus le petit portillon. Il traversa le petit jardin qui menait jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit cette dernière qui n'était pas fermée. Pendant qu'il montait le premier étage il entendit un hoquet suivit de quelques pleure qui lui était familier. Il courut jusque dans la chambre de la jeune fille ouvrit la porte sans même toquer (il a enfreint une loi là Aya va le tuer XD) et aperçut la jeune fille. Il la trouvait plutôt mignonne quand elle pleurait. Elle était habiller d'un long jean bleu qui était large sur les bout et un débardeur noir su r lequel il yavait une flèche noir qui transperçait un cœur rouge. Kura venait de s'apercevoir que quelqu'un était entré alors elle se retourna et vit Sasuke qui tourna brusquement la tête. Elle essaya de ne pas pleurer mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. De longues larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, courut vers Kura et la pris dans ses bras. La jeune fille fut assez étonnée au départ mais se laissa aller au fur et à mesure dans les beaux bras musclés et protecteurs de Sasuke. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée elle se rendit enfin compte de la situation dans la quelle elle était. Kura s'écarta d'un geste brusque et dit :

-Euh….pardon, merci sasuke de m'avoir…de m'avoir consolé je me sens mieux maintenant

-Euh…. De rien

-…..

Tu sais Aya , elle s'apprêtait à dire non à Itachi et….

Elle lui coupa la parole.

-Mais ça change rien puisque de toute façon il la préfère à moi.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kura-chan tu ne sera pas heureuse avec lui !!!!

Elle rougit ; il l'avait appelée kura-chan.

-…..

-Et puis tu sais moi je suis la aussi regarde moi juste une fois !!

-Je….

Mais elle fut interrompu par Aya et les deux ninjas qui l'accompagnait. Naruto prit la parole :

-Itachi nous a encore filé sous les doigts

-C'est à cause de toi naruto t'est vraiment un incapable !!!

-J'ai fait ce que je pouvais et puis t'avait qu'à l'arrêté avec ton sable

-Répète un peu pour voir !!!

Aya, avec une petite voix à faire vraiment peur :

-Arrêter de vous disputer ont dirait un vieux couples !!!

Gaara rougit un peu ce qui fit rire de bon cœur Kura et Sasuke. Aya, un peu confuse, s'approcha de Kura :

-Euh kura je suis vraiment désolée….je…

-Je te pardonne et puis c'est pas de ta faute je me suis laissée emportée.

-…….

-Eh dites, j'ai faim moi !!!!!

Aya et Kura crièrent en même temps :

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Puis Kura, amusée dit :

-Et si on allait mangé dehors ce soir ?

* * *

Laona : Vouala la suite. Jusqu'a maintenant il y a très peu de review, alors si vous voulez un jour la suite, laisser en un peu, pour pas que je fasse une fanfic pour rien, se serai sympa. 

Kura : Ouai se serai vraiment sympa.

Laona : Peut-être à une prochaine fois.


	7. Déclaration?

_**Genre : Yaoi, Hétéro, OCC, humour  
pairing : NaruGaa, SasuKura, ItaAya, SasuAya, ItaKura... et peut-être d'autre  
disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas de moi, hélas, mais Kura et Aya sont de nous (à par pour les pseudos, qui viennent d'Ayashi no ceres et de HunterXhunter)  
**_

* * *

_**Itachi prit les mains d'Aya, qui devenait de plus en plus rouges, mais elle n'eut le temps de répondre "non" que quelqu'un s'était mis à pleurer.**_

Évidemment c'était Kura qui venait de tomber dans un profond désespoir. Sa haine était tellement grande qu'elle crut entendre un oui venant de la bouche d'Aya alors, sortit, de sa propre bouche, un énorme cri du cœur :

-Comment t'a osée me faire ça à moi ?! Je croyais qu'on était meilleures amies ?! Je….je te déteste !!!!!

Puis elle s'enfuit en pleurant de chaudes larmes qui coulaient le long du chemin. Gaara resta sur place, le regard toujours inexpressif, mais on sentait qu'il avait un peu de peine pour Kura. Naruto, euh….bah lui il a rien pigé comme d'habitude. Quand à Itachi lui avait les yeux grand ouverts car il venait de se prendre une baffe de la part de Aya qui elle aussi, avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Sasuke jeta un regard noir, plein de haine envers Aya et Itachi puis courut dans la direction ou Kura était parti en espérant la rattraper …… Il s'aperçut qu'elle était retournée chez elle. Le jeune ninja voulut ouvrir la barrière mais celle-ci était fermée à clés. Il voulut l'enfoncer, ce qu'il aurait put faire sans problème mais un bref souvenir l'arrêta ; celui du moment ou Aya énumérait la treizième règle :

« Toute chose cassée, détruite, toute porte ou tout objet cassé sera compensé par la réparation de la ….de la chose plus un autre truc tellement horrible que vous n'arriverai même pas à imaginer tellement c'est ….euh…..horrible »

Sasuke n'avait pas peur d'Aya mais étant donné son attitude ….. disons quelque peu excessive il décida de passer par-dessus le petit portillon. Il traversa le petit jardin qui menait jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit cette dernière qui n'était pas fermée. Pendant qu'il montait le premier étage il entendit un hoquet suivit de quelques pleure qui lui était familier. Il courut jusque dans la chambre de la jeune fille ouvrit la porte sans même toquer (il a enfreint une loi là Aya va le tuer XD) et aperçut la jeune fille. Il la trouvait plutôt mignonne quand elle pleurait. Elle était habiller d'un long jean bleu qui était large sur les bout et un débardeur noir su r lequel il yavait une flèche noir qui transperçait un cœur rouge. Kura venait de s'apercevoir que quelqu'un était entré alors elle se retourna et vit Sasuke qui tourna brusquement la tête. Elle essaya de ne pas pleurer mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. De longues larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, courut vers Kura et la pris dans ses bras. La jeune fille fut assez étonnée au départ mais se laissa aller au fur et à mesure dans les beaux bras musclés et protecteurs de Sasuke. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée elle se rendit enfin compte de la situation dans la quelle elle était. Kura s'écarta d'un geste brusque et dit :

-Euh….pardon, merci sasuke de m'avoir…de m'avoir consolé je me sens mieux maintenant

-Euh…. De rien

-…..

Tu sais Aya , elle s'apprêtait à dire non à Itachi et….

Elle lui coupa la parole.

-Mais ça change rien puisque de toute façon il la préfère à moi.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kura-chan tu ne sera pas heureuse avec lui !!!!

Elle rougit ; il l'avait appelée kura-chan.

-…..

-Et puis tu sais moi je suis la aussi regarde moi juste une fois !!

-Je….

Mais elle fut interrompu par Aya et les deux ninjas qui l'accompagnait. Naruto prit la parole :

-Itachi nous a encore filé sous les doigts

-C'est à cause de toi naruto t'est vraiment un incapable !!!

-J'ai fait ce que je pouvais et puis t'avait qu'à l'arrêté avec ton sable

-Répète un peu pour voir !!!

Aya, avec une petite voix à faire vraiment peur :

-Arrêter de vous disputer ont dirait un vieux couples !!!

Gaara rougit un peu ce qui fit rire de bon cœur Kura et Sasuke. Aya, un peu confuse, s'approcha de Kura :

-Euh kura je suis vraiment désolée….je…

-Je te pardonne et puis c'est pas de ta faute je me suis laissée emportée.

-…….

-Eh dites, j'ai faim moi !!!!!

Aya et Kura crièrent en même temps :

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Puis Kura, amusée dit :

-Et si on allait mangé dehors ce soir ?

* * *

Laona : Vouala la suite. Jusqu'a maintenant il y a très peu de review, alors si vous voulez un jour la suite, laisser en un peu, pour pas que je fasse une fanfic pour rien, se serai sympa. 

Kura : Ouai se serai vraiment sympa.

Laona : Peut-être à une prochaine fois.


End file.
